My heart to keep
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: <html><head></head>Fugaku believes he had raised the worst pair of sons in Uchiha history. The eldest lies about college. The second lies about his relationships. When Fugaku cuts off all ties with them... what would happen to the spoiled rich boys? Side SasuXSaku. ItaXoc</html>
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart To Keep**

**Chapter one**

* * *

><p>Sasuke took a last glance of the two-story house he just exited. His car shimmered against the morning sunlight, a simple black Cadillac. He clicked it open quickly and immediately drove off the parkway, unaware of the repeated flashes of a camera on him.<p>

Sasuke thought as he drove, he thought of the recent events that had just occurred, he thought of the possible consequences of somebody finding out about it. He gritted teeth and clenched his jaw tightly before taking the second exit of the highway, where his real home was, where he did not wish to be.

A headache was already kicking in, threatening to make him dizzy again.

Sasuke parked his car near the garage carelessly, his mind was not sane at the time, he kept drifting back to what happened earlier on the other side of the district.

Suddenly, a woman slammed the door open and glared at him as well as the older man by her side with their arms crossed around their chests. The woman had long black hair with a shade of blue radiating off the locks, her face held softness but her eyes detained anger and disappointment. The man looked downright pissed off, fume almost seemed to emerge from his ears and the fire in his eyes was enough to burn Sasuke alive, he too had black hair that ended at the base of his neck.

"Where have you been?" His mother hissed as she resisted the urge of tapping her foot.

"Since last night." His father added. "You left your window open too."

Sasuke's breath hitched, he turned his head to the side and sighed in defeat.

"Inside. Now."

He complied.

"At Naruto's? Minato said his son had late night tutoring at the Hyugas." Fugaku, the dark-haired Uchiha was angry, he paced around the room and stole quick glances at his silent son. Mikoto was close to tears, her face was red and her eyes squinted each time she fought the impulse to cry.

"Explain yourself." Fugaku demanded.

"You spent the night at _her _house, didn't you! Unbelievable. When will you ever listen to me, to your mother? Stop disobeying us!"

Sasuke had not said a word, he kept silent and avoided his parents' eyes.

"If you won't say anything, I have no choice then." Fugaku reached for his Smartphone, dialing many numbers.

"Sasuke, you disappoint me to the point I wish to disown you from this _family_. I'm taking your car away, I'm cancelling your credit cards and you're grounded until I say otherwise. Dismissed." As soon as Fugaku said those words, he felt as if a new change was beginning to form in his son and it wasn't for the better either.

Mikoto left the living room and made her way to the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

Sasuke had seen red the whole time, he couldn't believe his father had done such a thing.

Especially taking his car away! He hated him, clenching his fists, Sasuke pulled himself off the couch and directed himself to his bedroom upstairs.

"Sasuke-kun? Breakfast is-" A loud blow of his door cut Mikoto off instead, she sighed and smiled weakly at her husband.

"Honey? He's not… going to quit." She said, releasing the skillet as if it burned her.

"I know. This is just the beginning of his lesson."

Sasuke's parents have had it with what they call, the teenage Uchiha Sasuke fever. When their eldest son, Itachi, was sixteen years old, he had been the same way, if not worse. Itachi would leave in the middle of the night and not return to the manor for days.

Later, the cops would be holding him by his collar and punch him inside. His father would give them money to keep quiet so not to destroy the family's image because of his son's grave mistakes. When Itachi was sixteen, he had gotten a fifteen-year-old pregnant. Of course, his father had quickly rushed into their business and gave the girl two choices.

He would pay for abortion and a for her to stay away from his son. Or she could choose to have the baby and he would offer her two million dollars and get out of the city to never be seen again. Itachi had been furious at that time, the girl was too.

Although she had moved to another city and took the million dollars, Itachi learned that her parents tricked her and forced her into abortion. Fugaku was a business man, a VERY powerful business man known all over the world. He was one of the richest person in history, the secret of his success shall never be revealed. He had concluded that maybe this fame and these riches had held his sons back and made them… rebels. Especially Sasuke.

About two weeks before, he had learned that Itachi did not go to business school as he had planned for him to. He was upset, even more because he had to witness his son get thrown up in the air by millions of fans, holding a huge golden trophy with one hand and his blood red flaming helmet with another.

Fugaku had immediately ordered the shut down of all the functioning broadcasts and stop the current NASCAR race.

Itachi had came home screaming and throwing things everywhere, his hair tie had flown off his hair and there he was looking devilish with his hair all over his pale face.

Fugaku's guards did not know who to obey-they were Fugaku's guards- Itachi had eventually left, slamming the door behind him.

"What's left to do?" Mikoto choked on a sob as she threw the large silver spoon over the counter. A maid had rushed to her side quickly, a sponge in her hand as she started to rub the stained marbled counter.

"Lisa… please." The dark-haired woman waved the servant away whom had obeyed instantly.

"Sasuke just won't stop seeing this… this lowlife of a girl."

"Fugaku!"

"What? She is! I dislike her. She's so stubborn and weak."

"…" Mikoto didn't say anything else, she pulled off her black sauce-stained apron and washed her hands before leaving the kitchen, parting for the bathroom.

Mikoto's husband looked away, he sighed and left the room also.

* * *

><p>"Dude! Thank God the old man didn't get your phone! That would've sucked so bad. If it were me, I would've shattered at least his favorite china! Damn bro, you-"<p>

"Shut up. Goddamn." Sasuke cut off his beast friend's rant.

Said best friend had wild blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes, he was a loudmouth of course, the total opposite of Sasuke.

"Naruto. Help me tonight." Sasuke said desperately, his dark eyes never looked at Naruto.

"How?" Naruto gulped, he looked out from Sasuke's window, enjoying the nice scenery of the lush trees and the colorful gardens.

"Swear your father won't chase me away with the K-9 this time?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke glared and gave him a playful punch, but he really wanted it to hurt him.

Basically, the blonde just had to lay on Sasuke's large bed, throw the covers on him and pretend to be asleep, while Sasuke sneaks out in one of his father's car in the lone garage by the lake.

"Don't mess up dobe. Or I'm screwed for life." Sasuke glared as he threw on his leather jacket, hauling himself out of the window carefully.

"Whatever, just make sure you don't make the same mistake as your brother."

Sasuke did not hear Naruto's last sentence.

The dark-haired teen rolled off the balcony, slid down the latter. When he reached the last story, he panicked.

_Relax, this is not the first time sneaking out. _Sasuke sighed, he did not close his eyes, for a moment, he felt his undershirt tighten around his firm torso. He was sweating.

Something about tonight said he was not going to make it.

But Sasuke took the risk anyway. He jumped and landed within the full green bushes.

"Hey! You ok down there?" Naruto's whisper reached his ears.

Sasuke made a thumbs up motion and backed up against the wall. He checked his pockets, thanking God his **dad** didn't bother to take his license away.

Mission accomplished.

"Hey! Who's there?" A female voice screeched with fright.

She pulled the covers tight around herself and turned on the light switch, surprised at seeing his face again. She hastily left her bed and pulled the window down.

Sasuke instantly pulled her into his arms and sealed their lips together.

"Sasuke-kun…" She moaned

"Sakura…"

* * *

><p><strong>This story isn't long.. abt five chapters perhaps, otherwise, I wouldn't have uploaded it. I have all the other stories to finish sooo.. enjoy this one. And comment.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

Sunlight peered through the bedroom curtains, attacking her eyes, Sakura stirred slightly before lifting herself off the warm sheets. Her straight pastel pink hair wildly hung above her shoulders, she possessed the most lively apple green eyes Sasuke had ever seen.

A stronger arm caught her back and she giggled as she looked over at her side to see Sasuke asleep yet the possessive grasp he has on her never loosened. She smiled and laid a soft kiss on his cheek, thinking he might be asleep but when a sudden movement caused her slim body to crash onto his, she gasped.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled the covers over their bodies, wrapping his arms around her waist and brushing her lips with his.

"Sasuke, I thought you were sleeping." She whispered as she weaved her fingers through his spiky dark hair.

"I was, until I sensed an angel beside me."

Sakura blushed at his statement, she pulled on his spikes and kissed him fully on the lips.

He responded to her kiss with equal passion, feeling her warm body against him.

Sasuke's lips moved to her neck, she straightened herself and cocked her head to the side to allow him better access, he nipped on her soft flesh again, sucking on the small mark he made.

She moaned softly, however, the fun was stopped when a knock resounded from her door.

"Sakura? How many times have I told you not to lock the door?" A female voice yelled.

Sakura immediately detached herself from Sasuke, whom reluctantly released her.

"M-mom, Kira was... bothering me last night." Sakura lied shakily as she pulled on the gown from last night that was thrown recklessly on her dresser.

Sasuke quickly removed himself from her bed and pulled on his pants, without his knowledge, he had put on his 'Devil wears Prada' shirt backwards and didn't bother looking for his jacket.

"Would just open the damn door?" Sakura's mother pounded on the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Sasuke pulled Sakura to him, his dark eyes met hers for the whole time he started speaking to her. "Sakura, do you want to tell them today?"

She shook her head no. Sasuke wasn't angry, he gave her a rare smile and kissed her, he hugged her tight against him and rushed out the window.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun?" She held a fist to her chest.

"Ya?"

"I.. I-"

"Sakura! Is there someone in there with you? Alright, I'm busting the lock." This one came from her dad, she froze instantly.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called her, his face illuminated by the morning sun.

"J-just go ok." She kissed him quickly before he jumped off and landed on the bushes, where he ran off to where he had secretly parked one of his father's car he had 'borrowed' last night. Neither saw how something professional had flashed them secretly.

Sakura sighed, she hugged her petite self and bit her lips, approaching her door as she unlocked it. Seconds didn't pass as both her parents stumbled in, each throwing stuff everywhere to look for evidence. "I swear I heard somebody in here. A male voice." Her mother glared, her green eyes scrutinizing every single aspect of the room.

Sakura's father sighed, he tossed the baseball bat behind him and ruffled his black locks. He spotted the shiny black leather jacket on her monitor's screen, it screamed expensive and… Uchiha.

"Sakura? We need to talk." He then slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet, not a single object was moving except for the ticking clock. Two adults stood side by side. Sakura's father, Gin Haruno, short spiky black hair and black eyes, he stood with a menacing glare on his features, tall and angry.<p>

Sakura's mother, Sakura-Hana Haruno, curly bubblegum hair and apple green eyes, she stood beside her husband, a soft look on her face.

"Explain this." Gin said as he threw the jacket carelessly on the living room table, in front of a surprised Sakura. "Don't say you don't know. It was in your room, on your damn monitor." he hissed, narrowing his eyes at her.

Sakura bit her lips in fright, she has seen her parents this angry before, but today… they had evidence.

"I'm talking to you, I expect you to answer!" He yelled this time, the anger in his eyes burning Sakura.

"He came here didn't he." He stated. "He came here, when?" Gin approached her, he had no control over his body anymore, his eyes said it all.

Without blinking, Sakura was looking the opposite way, a gasp left her lips and the burning throb on her cheek told her that she had just received a blow to her face.

But… the gasp didn't really come from her only, her mother was speechless, she was clutching her mouth with her hands as tears escaped her eyes.

"Gin… God, no.."

Gin didn't hear her…

"Don't you understand that his father _is _after us! He doesn't like us, especially you. When will you understand that with a touch of a _goddamn _button he can _destroy _us all? It's because of you, and your stupid relationship with his son. You were suppose to break up with him a long time ago. What the hell happened to that?" He yelled, squeezing her wrist under his strong grip.

His eyes had never looked so deadly, usually he was a soft man but when disobeyed like this, especially by his daughter when all their lives was on the line, he had no other choice but frighten her.

She never listened though. She never does. Sakura Haruno was stubborn.

"Now answer me!" Gin released her with an angry snarl.

"I'm so sorry father." She cried, "I'm sorry."

"I despise you! Dad, I love him… I love him and he loves me! We're never going to leave each other. Ever." She shook her head, a smile reaching her lips. "Never ever. We belong together." She repeated, over and over again as if to register the words within them.

Gin said nothing, Sakura was crazy, he realized. Maybe both teens were crazy.

He's never seen her like this before, her eyes were glassy yet life threatened to spread through them. Gin gritted his teeth, rubbing his temples, he sighed. This was definitely not the worst.

* * *

><p><em>Moans invaded the bedroom that night, the covers were thrown off, revealing their bodies, clothes trailed on the floor…<em>

_Sakura arched her back as Sasuke placed kisses upon her. Unbeknownst to the couple, a figure had been watching and dialed on his cell._

"_Hello? Who is this?" The voice on the other side asked._

"_No matter. You need to get home right now, there is something.. Something important you need to see." The stranger whispered as slowly as not to alert the teens in the bedroom. The plan would be ruined by then._

"_Wait! How do you know my home! What's going on? Why does your voice sound familiar?" it was Gin, yelling on the other line._

_The stranger fought the urge to chuckle, Sakura did get her stubbornness from somebody after all… her father. "It's about your daughter… Sakura." He hung up. _

_A few hours later, as the noises died down and the bed ceased from squeaking. The stranger took quick flashes again, as much as his eyes were burning from all the explicit scenes he had witnessed, the heat pooling down his groin didn't help the situation either._

_He gulped the lump in his throat, pushing away any feelings he had at the side. This was strictly business._

"_What was that?" Sakura asked as she panted._

_Sasuke pulled her on top of him as she straddled his hips. "What was what?" _

_She grinned instead and kissed him once more, not bothering to pull on the covers this time._

_The stranger had to get away from this one, they always say third-round sex was the loudest. Actually, he made that up as an excuse to get away. A shower was on his mind right now. This business had just ruined his mind._

_A click echoed from downstairs, not alerting the couple the slightest as they kept the sensual pace of their dance of love._

"_What the hell is going on?" The door burst open, revealing Sakura's angry father, Gin. His eyebrows were furrowed, his lips tight and his jaw clenching. His daughter had the covers all the way up her flushed face, her eyes glanced everywhere but her parents'. Her mother wasn't angry, she was broken. Her daughter broke the rules. _

"_You! You're the Uchiha's boy!" Gin gasped, he had not expected this at all to happen. He believed his daughter was pure and innocent as she looked, he wanted her to stay that way, for him… for the family… and for herself. But now that it was ruined. He cursed the phone call. _

_If he had never turned back and focused on his wife and their small trip, he wouldn't have to worry to come back to this, he wouldn't have come to find his daughter in bed with his enemy's son. His head hurt, he was about to collapse._

_Sakura was wearing nothing under these covers, Sasuke was way too close to her, he could see the boy's well toned chest fully, the covers barely covered his hips._

_Sakura's mother had rushed to said daughter's side, thrusting a gown over the pink-haired girl. Gin left the room…_

"_Leave, Uchiha Sasuke-sama." Hana said slowly, not looking at the boy._

_Sasuke complied, not before she left the room with her daughter behind her. Sakura stole a last glance at Sasuke and made him a sign that read, call me. Sasuke smirked._

* * *

><p>See? The situation above had repeated too many times for Gin to remember. His daughter having her first boyfriend and possibly last-if Fugaku decides to pay for their assassination. Gin had never approved of it, he had never wanted Sakura to date a 'rich' boy, a celebrity.<p>

A boy whose father was more powerful than the president himself. Unfortunately for him who wanted a normal life, his daughter to stay secure and single, finish college and finally have a family. All those dreams were shattered, his daughter was barely fifteen at that time. They were just… children. But they were still doing it. Last night wasn't a dream, neither was it his imaginations, the banging upstairs was real and the jacket strengthen the proof.

Gin just wanted a normal family, without drama. His son, Kira was different, although he was a little quiet and kept to himself all the time. Gin knew the exact thing to do now. If moving to another district couldn't keep his daughter safe, maybe moving away from the city will. It will probably require a lot but he has to do this. First… he needed to talk to the man of the game himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this one cleared some stuff. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, or Sunday. Idk. Review, add, alert. :D<strong>

**Next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke growled as he reluctantly pulled to a stop at the side of the road. The cop looked quite young, he had dark skin and curly auburn hair with corresponding eyes. He seemed to know exactly what to do though, as if he had specifically chosen Sasuke to examine.<p>

"Hey, a little early to be taking this long road." The cop said hoarsely, yet with a smile on his face. His nametag read; J. Thompson. _Great, an American. _Sasuke thought.

"Hn." Sasuke kept himself together, not worried since he had his license and registration with him. When thee cop asked for those items, taking them back to his car, he sighed.

But when the cop returned with a hand tighter around his holster, Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Yes, there is. Your license had been cancelled as of last night, step away from the vehicle. I'm taking you to your parents."

"Aren't I suppose to go to jail?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, his mind quickly expressing the situation.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke. I was forced to oath not to arrest an Uchiha." The cop revealed with a glare as he clenched his jaw, he pulled a small tape from the small pocket of his navy uniform and whispered something.

"I can't believe this shit." Sasuke hissed to himself, he had never been in such position before. Although this was not the first time a cop had stopped him, neither was the first time he had gotten in trouble but this time was different. His father had cancelled his license.

Once he and his girlfriend, Sakura, had ran away from home when their parents were having a fight. That time, money didn't come between them, it was about wits and guts. They had taken Naruto's car to avoid suspicion and stopped by the Grand lake of Blossoms. Their alone time was cut short…

Unfortunately, no one could ever run away from an Uchiha. No matter where you are, they always find you. No matter where you disappear to, they find you.

What's he suppose to do now? His license got cancelled, his car got taken away, his credit cards have all been cancelled, he's grounded until further notice and most of all… for two years now, his parents had forbidden him to see her.

His life was going downhill. He was angry and hurt, his parents didn't understand anything, they never will. They always want everything their way, well.. His father mostly. Sasuke would figure out something, even if he has everything taken away.

* * *

><p>Naruto twiddled his fingers nervously as his best friend's dad narrowed his dark eyes at him. Sweat literally poured down his forehead, dripping slowly from his brow to his jaw.<p>

"Your father is on his way here." Fugaku said as he crossed his legs, wiping his suit as if dust had blemished the expensive outfit. "Is it done?" Fugaku asked .

"Yes sir." Naruto said quietly, averting the powerful man's dark eyes.

"Here. Carry on until he gives up." Fugaku handed him a slim solid paper, a smirk on his face, he cocked his eyebrows when Naruto trembled before taking it from him.

"A bonus of 25K was added to the previous. Good job."

Naruto nodded and fisted the paper in his pockets.

* * *

><p>The alarm beeped twice, alerting them of the front gate being opened. Fugaku pressed the miniature white button on the wall beside the switch, enormous flat screen monitor descended from the long narrow opening on the ceiling. He saw his son angrily slamming the police car shut. Fugaku smirked once more, content that his plan was going as he planned.<p>

"What the hell? You cancelled my license too?" Sasuke angrily tightened his hold on his jeans, his eyes locking his father's identical onyx ones.

"Don't use that tone with me! You did this to yourself." His father spat back as he rose inches taller than his son.

"You're such an-"

"Finish that sentence and you're not staying in this house tonight." His father cut him off abruptly, glaring at his son with a menacing look.

"I hate you." Sasuke muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets as he made his way up the stairs, skipping through steps until the loud thud resounded.

"Honey, if we can just-"

"If we can what?" He exploded at his wife, his eyes turning crimson red and his teeth clenching. "He has no respect for any of us." He hissed as he grabbed her forearms tightly, his eyes holding hers in a trance. "We can't send him away again, he'll do the same thing. This, is the only way to make him listen, to make stop seeing that girl and focus on the family custom. Look at our son, he's a rebel, he's just like those punk kids Hyuga doesn't want his daughter to date. I don't want my son to remain **that** way."

Mikoto had no words, it was as if her mouth was filled with her tongue and her brain had completely shut down. True, she didn't want her son to be like those other kids, but she wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to follow his heart and do what pleases him. She actually meant that she wanted him to be with the Haruno girl if he truly loved her, the damage had been done already, they had slept together and done whatever she did not want to think about, they had ran away together for weeks, they had **drank** from each other. She shivered at the last thought.

Sasuke might have had everything taken away but he still had his cell phone in his possession. He tried to text Sakura but she hadn't replied to his message yet. She must've gotten it taken away. Sasuke was tired of all this, it took him a years to fall for her and all the hardships that had came along with his struggle was unbearable. Now he had to go through all this shit. With none other than the father that told him to find the right woman. He knew she was the one, guess his father did not think so.

Sasuke pulled the lighter from his drawer and lit his cigarette, that's all he needed now.

* * *

><p>"We're what!" Sakura screamed in terror, her green eyes bulging out.<p>

"Honey, you'll like it, you're going to make new friends and-"

"And a new boyfriend." Her father finished.

_That's what they always say!_

"B-but I don't want new friends, I love my friends here and I sure do **love **my boyfriend."

She ended sourly before rushing to her room, slamming the door shut.

Her father felt her cell vibrate in his pocket, (he had taken it away from her earlier) he smirked slightly as he saw all those calls and messages left by none other than Sasuke.

Gin had spoken to Fugaku, those two knew what they were planning, no one else did. Not even their wives. It was nothing personal, both had said, this was simply business.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now, hopefully I won't get grounded again and get my laptop taken away. :( I'll update sooner because i have this story planned already, just edits and lines, done.<strong>

**Thanks to those who added and reviewed.**

**See ya :)**


End file.
